1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method for manufacturing the golf club head.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a striking plate of a golf club head is made by means of forging, pressing, or mechanical processing a metal alloy material to form a predetermined shape. The striking plate has a front face (i.e., the striking face) and a rear face. The front face of the striking plate is polished and processed to form plural grooves for increasing the friction, accuracy, and distance of striking. The rear face of the striking plate is preferably processed by electrolytic polishing, chemical polishing, or vibrational grinding/polishing to provide a highly polished surface or regular patterns. The highly polished surface has a surface roughness below 6.3 μm such that the rear face of the striking plate is capable of uniformly absorbing and dispersing the striking stress, avoiding generation of cracks in the rear face of the striking plate. After formation of a highly polished surface on the rear face of the striking plate, the striking plate can be mounted to a golf club head body through appropriate assembling procedures to form a golf club head.
Although it is possible to form a highly polished surface on the rear face of the club head of a wooden club or iron club to improve the fatigue strength of the striking plate and to prolong the life of the striking plate, formation of the highly polished surface on the rear face of the striking plate must be completed before mounting the striking plate to the club head body. The highly polished surface may be impacted and thus scraped or damaged by the required devices and machines during the welding and mounting procedures as well as other processing and transport procedures. Damage to the highly polished surface largely and adversely affects its completeness, reducing the fatigue strength of the striking plate and adversely affecting the appearance of the product.